L'amour prudent
by Walkyrie
Summary: Cette fanfic est basé sur la trilogie de Détective Dee . Cette histoires se passe après le film la légende des rois céleste . Après la bataille contre les diables masqués Dee et Yuchi doivent faire le point sur leurs sentiments .Mais dans cette empire même l'amour peut être dangereux . En espérant voir un jour ces films dans la catégories movies . Bonne lecture


Détective Dee est une trilogie qui m'a fait redécouvrir le cinéma chinois avec plaisir .

Le personnage de Dee est vraiment super et j'adore aussi le personnage de Yuchi Zhenjin .J'espère que cette première fanfic slash sur ses deux personnages vous plaira .Attention scène explicite .

Par contre je préviens que malgré mes recherches sur la Chine de cette époque il m'est difficile de retranscrire certains éléments . Veuillez donc pardonner mes futures maladresses et incohérences .

Cette fanfiction se situe après les événements du troisième film , La légende des rois célestes

Bonne lecture !

 _L'amour prudent_

Le cœur de Yuchi Zhenjin n'avait jamais été aussi crevé par la honte et la douleur . Malgré la victoire récente du Temple Suprême sur le clan des diables masqués , il n'arrivait pas à se pardonner . Sa décision d'obéir à l'impératrice , autant par devoir que par peur , avait manqué de lui faire perdre son ami et frère d'armes Dee Renji .

A cette douleur s'en ajoutait une autre , plus grande et plus profonde . Et pourtant le jeune homme luttait depuis un moment contre ce sentiment qui le torturait depuis qu'il avait croiser le regard malicieux du juge dans les rues en fêtes de la citée impériale .

Yuchi n'arrivait pas à situer l'instant où passant de la haine à l'amitié , son compagnon l'avait complètement envoûté .

Assis à son bureau il poussa un profond soupir d'agacement . Il avait besoin de sortir s'aérer .Il quitta le bâtiment de la garde impériale et se mit à marcher au hasard dans les rues . Le soir tombait doucement mais l'air du printemps restait doux . Pour dire Yuchi étouffait dans son uniforme coloré . Uniforme qu'il détestait et trouvé ridicule comme son entourage . Dee l'avait souvent taquiné à ce sujet mais Yuchi adorait ces instant d'intimités avec lui . Son sourire d'enfant , ses yeux noirs de renard , sa gentillesse et sa douceur … Dieu qu'il aimait tout ça , tout de Dee … Il aimait Dee . Yuchi stoppa net sa marche , le souffle coupé . Il se l'était admit à lui même : Il était amoureux … Amoureux de Dee Renjie . Il se sentit devenir écarlate et regarda autour de lui craignant de l'avoir pensé trop fort .Mais évidement , à cette heure ci les rues autour du Temple Suprême étaient désertes .

Une seconde … Le Temple Suprême ? Comment avait-il fait pour arriver jusque là ?! Son instinct ne l'avait tout de même pas poussé jusque ici ?!

Il déglutit et se dit qu'il devait faire demi tour .Mais l'envie de voir le sujet de ses pensée fut plus forte . Il avait envie de voir Dee . Voir son sourire , ses yeux malicieux , s'enquérir de sa santé . Il avait vraiment eu très peur lorsqu'il avait fait ce malaise cardiaque devant lui . Et malgré le départ du démon qui soi-disant lui provoquait ces douleurs , Yuchi n'était pas tranquille .

Jamais il n'avait sentit son cœur battre aussi vite alors qu'il entrait dans la cour du temple .

Dee remercia chaleureusement Shatuo qui venait de changer son pansement et s'assit sur son lit tandis que son jeune ami rejoignait Reflet de Lune pour passer la soirée en ville .

L'enquêteur était heureux pour ce garçon qu'il considérait comme son petit frère et surtout ravis qu'il se soit remit vite de ses blessures . Cependant il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de plaindre Shatuo sachant que Reflet de Lune n'était pas très tendre .

Le souvenir de la jeune femme furieuse se jetant sur le garçon pour le frapper , le fit pouffer de rire .

Les dernières semaines avaient très tumultueuses et Dee avait vraiment crut tout perdre y comprit sa vie dans cette affaire .

Mais il était heureux que tout ce soit bien terminé et surtout que ceci n'est en rien écorné sa précieuse relation avec Yuchi . A la pensée de son ami , l'enquêteur frissonna de tout son corps .

Il se sentit pitoyable . Il avait compris depuis leur première affaire ensemble qu'il était tombé fou amoureux du rouquin .

Il se souvint du regard vert éclatant qui l'avait transpercé dés son arrivé à la capitale .

Gagner la confiance puis l'amitié de Yuchi avait été difficile , le jeune enquêteur étant de nature méfiante . Mais derrière son mauvais caractère et son air sévère , le chef de la garde impériale était un homme d'une grande douceur et d'une profonde sensibilité .

Dés la fin de l'affaire du Dragon des mers les deux hommes s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés voulant apprendre l'un de l'autre . Dee enseigna à son ami les méthodes d'observations et d'enquêtes qui l'avait forgées et Yuchi , de son coté lui apprenait à se battre et à se créer des contacts à travers la ville .

Le rouquin insista même pour lui apprendre à nager . Ce qui ne fut pas simple Dee étant très timide et pudique . Yuchi l'avait emmené vers un lac très calme , reculé de la ville que seul lui connaissait . C'est là bas , qu'avec patiente , douceur et non sans fou rire , il enseigna la nage à son ami sans jamais le juger ni se moquer méchamment .

Dee se disait que c'était durant ces moments de complicités que ses sentiments pour Yuchi avaient évolués . Et malgré ces instants de purs bonheurs il s'effrayait à l'idée de laisser transparaître le moindre indice à Yuchi qui trahirait ses émotions . Le pire était quand Yuchi le prenait dans ses bras . Rien que de sentir l'étreinte de son ami , le juge se sentait à découvert .

Il n'aurait jamais penser que c'était si effrayant que d'aimer quelqu'un en cachette . Le fait qu'il aimait un homme n'était pas un problème . Mais il craignait la réaction de Yuchi . Le repousserait-il ? S'éloignerait-il de lui ? Toutes ces questions l'épuisaient et l'angoissaient .

C'est alors qu'une douleur dans sa poitrine se réveilla . Il saisit sa chemise à niveau de son cœur et lutta pour ne pas s'évanouir . Des coups se firent entendre à la porte .

_ Dee ? Dee tu es là ? Demanda la voix de Yuchi .

Yuchi avait espéré de tout son être que sa voix ne soit pas trop tremblotante en frappant à la porte . Mais en entendant les gémissements étouffés de l'autre cotés il devina que son aimé faisait un malaise et se précipita à l'intérieur . En voyant son ami souffrant Yuchi sentit la panique le saisir .

_ Dee ?! Qu'est ce que tu as ? Dee ? Demanda-t-il en rejoignant l'enquêteur en deux enjambées . Il le saisit dans ses bras et ramena son dos contre son torse essayant de l'aider à respirer . Il voulut aller chercher de l'aide mais la main de Dee saisissant son bras et son regard suppliant lui firent comprendre qu'il voulait qu'il reste . Il lui désigna difficilement une théière et un bol sur la table au bout du lit .

_ Médicament … préparé... en cas de crise … Shatuo … Articula-t-il difficilement . Mais Yuchi avait compris . Il allongea Dee à moitié sur le lit , calant sa tète et son torse grâce à ses coussins , et versa un bol de liquide chaud . Il aida le juge à boire doucement et resta prés de lui le temps que la crise se calme priant pour soulager ne serait-ce qu'un peu sa douleur .

_ Je croyais que chasser le démon te soignerai … Dit-il la gorge serrée par la peur .

Dee devina l'angoisse de son ami .

_ En fait j'aurais encore quelques crises pendant un moment . Mais le maître de Shatuo lui a donné un remède que je dois prendre pendant quelques semaines . Expliqua-t-il .

_ Le même maître qui voulait couper la main de mademoiselle Ruiji … Grommela Yuchi méfiant .

Dee éclata de rire .

_ En effet il est fou mais c'est un excellent médecin et tu le sais autant que moi .

Il voulut se lever mais Yuchi le repoussa doucement sur le lit , le surplombant presque .

_ Hors de question que tu te lèves … Murmura-t-il . Son regard vert s'encra dans celui plus sombre de son ami qui eut l'impression d'y détecter un sentiment inconnu .Voyant la situation embarrassante Yuchi s'éloigna vite , sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues .

_ Tu es venus me voir , je ne peux tout de même pas rester dans ce lit . Protesta l'enquêteur avec son éternel sourire .

_ Oh que si ! Je refuse de te voir faire un nouveau malaise , tu as besoin de repos . Ces derniers jours ont été très éprouvant pour toi …Répliqua le rouquin en s'asseyant prés de son ami . Il retira sa coiffe et son manteau qu'il laissa tomber sans ménagement au sol .

_ Tu le déteste vraiment cet uniforme ? Remarqua le juge avec un sourire narquois .

Yuchi lui renvoya le même sourire .

_ J'ai qu'une envie ,c'est d'étrangler le tailleur de cette tenue . Elle est lourde , inconfortable et trop voyante … Et après on s'étonne que les gardes soient plus lents que les hommes du temple ! Ricana-t-il .

Les deux amis rirent de bon cœurs , heureux de la présence de l'autre .Le rire de Dee fit battre le cœur de Yuchi qui plongea son regard émeraude dans celui de son compagnon . L'enquêteur y lut une profonde tendresse qui le troubla mais aussi une mélancolie dont il devina l'origine sans problème .

_ Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour ce qui est arrivé … Tu as obéis à ton devoir …Murmura-t-il gentiment en posant sa main sur celle du rouquin .

La douceur de ces paroles brisa le cœur de Yuchi . Comment Dee pouvait-il lui faire toujours confiance après un tel acte de lâcheté ?! Il luttait contre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler mais c'était inutile . Sa carapace d'homme fort et sûr de lui se fendit comme son cœur et il se mit à pleurer .

_Mais je m'en veux Dee … J'ai tellement honte , je me dégouttes … Tu es mon ami le plus précieux et je t'ai lâchement trahis …Si par malheur l'impératrice n'avait pas tenu parole tu aurais été … Il ne pouvait continuer revoyant Dee sous la lame du bourreau . Il enterra son visage dans ses mains et pleura de douleur .

Dee fut émut par la détresse de son frère d'armes et son amour n'en fut que plus fort . Mais aussi il savait qu'il n'y avait qu'à lui que Yuchi montrait sa vulnérabilité . N'écoutant que son cœur il enveloppa le jeune homme dans ses bras .

_ Ça n'avait rien de lâche … L'impératrice est ce qu'elle est , ambitieuse et têtue … Mais je me dis qu'elle aurait tenus sa promesse de ne pas me faire de mal ...Je t'en supplies ne t'en veux pas …

_ Comment peux tu encore croire en moi après ce que j'ai fait ?... Sanglota le rouquin .

_ Parce que je te connais … Tu es loyal , fort , courageux et honorable … Je croirais toujours en toi … Même si la vie nous sépare , même après ma mort je croirais toujours en toi … répondit tendrement Dee qui luttait pour ne pas révéler ses vrais sentiments .

Yuchi releva son regard rougit par les larmes vers son ami . La douceur et la sincérité qu'il lut dans les orbes noires l'ébranlèrent .

Comme guidé pour la première fois par son cœur il dit , la voix emplie d'amour .

_ Tu ne peux pas imaginer , combien je t'aimes ...

Et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Dee .

Dee , qui avait pourtant un don de prévision aussi aiguisé qu'une lame , n'avait vraiment pas prévu ça .

Yuchi , l'homme qu'il aimait en cachette venait de lui confesser son amour et l'embrassait .

Le juge était si choqué qu'il ne répondit pas au baiser . Yuchi sentit son cœur se déchirait de douleur . Ça y est il avait franchit le pas . Est ce que cette seconde de bonheur en valait la peine ? Allait-il survivre au dégoût de son aimé ? La bouche de Dee était douce et légère et Yuchi faisait un effort titanesque pour encrer cette douceur dans son esprit à jamais . Il était persuadé qu'il ne reverrait jamais son ami .

Avec regret et ne notant aucune réaction de la part de Dee il se détacha le cœur brisé et se releva .

L'enquêteur le fixa choqué .

_ Yu...Yuchi … Balbutia-t-il .

_ Pardonnes moi … Murmura tristement son ami avant de s'emparer de ses affaires au sol . Il commença à se diriger vers la porte .

C'est seulement là que Dee réalisa que son ami croyait qu'il ne l'aimait pas . En un bond il le rattrapa et lui saisit la main .

_ Attends Yuchi … Je t'aimes … Moi aussi je t'aimes ! Articula-t-il écarlate .

Yuchi stoppa net sa progression et se tourna vers lui stupéfait .

_ Que .. Quoi ?

_ Je t'aimes …Répéta Dee à la fois intimidé et heureux .

En une seconde il se retrouva entre les bras de Yuchi qui le serrait comme si il risquait de disparaître . Le rouquin l'aurait presque étouffé . Il craignait à un rêve . Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de Dee s'enivrant de son odeur et de sa chaleur .

_ Dee … Dee redis le moi je t'en supplies … J'ai tellement peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve …

Le juge s'attendrit devant la fragilité de son amour et lui murmura tendrement à l'oreille :

_ Je t'aimes Yuchi . Je t'aimes plus que tout .

_ Ô mon amour … Pardonnes moi … Je suis si stupide … Ricana le rouquin en relevant son visage vers son amant .

Dee rit doucement et caressa la joue du soldat .

_ Il n'y a rien à pardonner … Nous avons tout les deux été stupides sur ce coup là … Ronronna-t-il avant d'embrasser les lèvres charnues .

Yuchi répondit avec bonheur au baiser dévorant presque la bouche du juge . Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à manquer d'oxygène .

A la fois étourdit par ce baiser et par le fait que sa crise l'avait fragilisé , Dee sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui . Yuchi l'ayant également sentit souleva le jeune homme dans ses bras . Il nota sa légèreté bien qu'ils faisaient tout deux quasi la même taille . Probablement que l'enquêteur ne mangeait pas assez . Il devrait en discuter avec Shatuo plus tard . En attendant il transporta son amant sur le lit et ils se retrouvèrent quasi affalés l'un sur l'autre . Ils rirent comme des enfants . Yuchi enlaça son amant avec tant d'amour qu'il en était étourdit . Ils restèrent ainsi savourant le silence doux de la soirée .Et puis la réalité se présenta à lui . Au milieu de ce bonheur il y avait un point qu'ils ne devaient pas oublier . Leur relation étaient à la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction dont leurs ennemis pourrait se servir pour les détruire , . Par instinct de protection le soldat serra un peu plus son amant en relevant son visage vers le sien .Il savait que Dee avait çà cette instant la même angoisse . Celui-ci lui sourit tendrement et lui caressa la joue .

_ Je sais … Je sais Yuchi … Mais je suis prés à tout affronter tant que je suis avec toi .

_ Tu es un être de lumière … J'ai l'impression de t'enfermer ...Je voudrais tant dire à la Terre entière à quel point je t'aimes … Dit-il en picorant le visage de Dee de baisers . Il descendit lentement ses lèvres sur son cou faisant frissonner le jeune homme .

Dee lui défit avec adresse le chignon de Yuchi laissant descendre ses long cheveux roux en cascade sur ses épaules .Il le trouvait encore plus beau les cheveux détachés .

Dardant ses yeux verts perçants dans ceux de son amant , Yuchi commença à dénouer la ceinture autour de la taille de Dee et à ouvrir sa tunique . Le juge devint rouge et se crispa un peu quand les doigts de son amant caressèrent sa peau dénudée .

Le rouquin s'en aperçut .

_ Si tu ne veux pas je ne ferais rien ce soir … Je ne veux pas te brusquer …

_ Ce n'est pas ça … J'en ai envie ...C'est jusque je n'ai jamais … avec personne …

Yuchi fut surprit .

_ Tu es vierge ?

Dee opina du chef honteux . Le chef de la garde impériale eu du mal à croire que son amant , séduisant comme il était , n' est jamais eu aucune relations amoureuses .

Et devant la mine triste de Dee il regretta de lui avoir posé la question , risquant de le blesser . Mais en même temps il était émut de savoir qu'il était son premier .

_ J'ai … J'ai peur de te décevoir … Admit l'enquêteur doucement .

Il était si mignon que Yuchi sentit la chaleur monter dans son bas ventre .

Il sourit et embrassa tendrement son amant avant de murmurer à son oreille .

_ Ne t'en fais pas … Au contraire je suis honoré d'être le premier .

Il accompagna ses paroles d'un baiser sur le lobe de l'oreille . Il redescendit le long de son cou ,après avoir lui aussi défait le chignon de Dee libérant ses long cheveux noirs . Il redessina la pomme d'Adam , les creux du cou et la clavicule de son amour par de petits baisers et coups de langues . Pendant ce temps ses mains avaient ouvert en grand la tunique de Dee laissant voir son torse pâle et musclé .

Yuchi parcourut avec délice , les pectoraux et le ventre de son amour de ses doigts agiles le faisant frissonner de plaisir , s'amusant des sons qui s'échappaient de la bouche de celui-ci .

Il fut fier de lui lorsque sa langue passa sur l'un des tétons de son amant , lui faisant émettre un son des plus érotiques .

En effet Dee , qui ne savait pas trop que faire , était si embué par le plaisir que lui offrait Yuchi , qu'il ne l'avait pas vu faire . Yuchi continua sa douce torture se servant à la fois de ses doigts et de sa bouche faisant rougir et durcir les deux boutons de chaires .

Dee avait chaud et il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser . La main de Yuchi quitta la poitrine de son homme pour descendre le long du ventre et défère la ficelle de son pantalon . Il se glissa à l'intérieur du tissu et empoigna doucement le membre déjà dur du jeune enquêteur .La réaction de celui ci fut immédiate car il eut un hoquet de plaisir .

La vue de son amant ravit et excita d'avantages le rouquin qui faisait un effort surhumain pour ne pas le prendre tout de suite . Il voulait l'aimer doucement et tendrement . Sous l'excitation et la chaleur il lâcha un instant sa proie pour se déshabiller faisant grogner son petit ami de frustration .

En voyant son amant retirer sa propre tunique , Dee eut l'impression que le temps ralentissait .Le torse de Yuchi était musclé et taillé comme celui d'un Apollon , résultats de longues heures d'entraînements , coupé par quelques cicatrices .Sous la lumière des bougies , son regard de prédateur le transperça aussi intensément que le jour de leur première rencontre . Amoureux , il tendit les bras vers lui .

_ Mon amour viens … Quémanda-t-il .

Le soldat ne se fit pas prier retournant à la chaude étreinte de son amant qui l'embrassa à pleine bouche caressant ses épaules , son dos et son cou sensuellement .

Il entreprit de reprendre ses caresses sur le membre gonflé de Dee qui étouffa un gémissement de plaisir entre leurs lèvres .

Yuchi sourit heureux d'avoir l'homme qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps entre ses bras . Il délaissa sa bouche pour tracer un sillon brumant avec sa langue sur son ventre et de l'introduire dans son nombril . Dee se cambra instantanément en poussant un cri de plaisir . Bien qu'emporté par le plaisir Yuchi n'oubliait pas avant toute chose leur sécurité .

_ Mon cœur , Je ne désire rien d'autre que d'entendre ta voix … Mais je pense que ce soir , il nous faudra être discret … Je ne veux pas que tes hommes viennent nous interrompre …

A la pensée de voir débarquer les hommes du temple dans ses appartements , Dee éclata de rire , en imaginant leurs têtes . C'était évident en un sens . Yuchi rit tout autant que lui avant de lui quémander un énième baiser . Encrant ses yeux dans les orbes noir de son amour il retira le pantalon et le linge de corps de Dee qui devint écarlate en comprenant son intention .

_ Yuchi … Tu n'es pas obligé de …

L'index de son homme sur ses lèvres le fit taire . Les yeux de Yuchi brillaient d'amour et de désir .

_ Dee … Laisse moi t'aimer , te goûter … Te montrer combien je t'adores … Ronronna-t-il .Il se pencha sur le pénis de Dee et en embrassa doucement la pointe . Le juge eut l'impression de fondre . La fellation du rouquin était si douce , si aimante que l'enquêteur crut être bénis par les dieux .

Il couvrit sa bouche de son poing pour étouffer ses cris d'extases et pourtant il aurait tant voulut faire comprendre à Yuchi qu'il aimait ce qu'il lui faisait et combien il l'aimait lui .Mais il ne put que caresser les cheveux écarlates de sa main libre .

Yuchi était heureux d'offrir tant de plaisir à Dee . Le sexe dans sa bouche , son goût , son odeur lui faisait tourner la tête .Pousser par le désir ses doigts migrèrent vers l'intimité du juge , et se mirent à masser l'entrée fragile .

Dee sentit qu'il allait joueir .

_ Yuchi … Yuchi ...Je vais jouir … Je t'en pris … Miaula-t-il .

Mais le soldat refusa de relâcher sa gourmandise . Dee ne tint plus et jouit dans la bouche de son amour qui n'en laissa aucune goutte .

Il se releva fier de lui et contempla son amant rouge , pantelant et tentant de reprendre son souffle .

Il était magnifique . Il se pencha et couvrit son visage de baisers .

_ Tu es parfait mon amour … Murmura-t-il tendrement .

Il était bien décider à lui offrir encore plus d'amour . A son arrivée , il avait remarqué sur la table , avec la théière , un flacon d'huile que Shatuo utilisait pour calmer les douleurs musculaires . Il rampa jusqu'à la table et s'en empara . Puis il se tourna vers Dee qui était toujours étendu nu sur le lit . Ils rougirent tout les deux .

Dee se redressa en position assise et sourit tendrement à son amant .Yuchi lui renvoya le même sourit et le rejoignit . Il l'embrassa et les deux amants s'enlacèrent en soupirant .

_ Je suis prêt mon amour … Ronronna le juge . Joignant le geste à la parole il descendit , non sans timidité , descendit sa main vers la bosse bien visible au travers du pantalon de Yuchi qu'il commença à y presser doucement sa paume .

Yuchi ne s'y attendait pas vraiment et sursauta en devenant encore plus écarlate ce qui rire son amant .

Le rouquin se sentit gonflé à bloc et embrassa goulûment les lèvres de l'enquêteur . Il le rallongea sur le lit et ouvrit la bouteille d'huile avant d'en verser abondement sur les doigts .Dee surexcité , le dévorait des yeux et instinctivement écarta les cuisses quand il revint dans ses bras pour l'embrasser . Sa main enduite de l'huile parfumé migra à nouveau vers les fesses de Dee et commença à masser doucement l'anneau de chaire . Il sentit son amant se crisper un peu et lui embrassa les pommettes pour le détendre . Il y inséra un doigt couvert d'huile et commença à le bouger . Les petite gémissement de plaisir poussé par le juge l'exaltait . Il inséra un deuxième doigt mais cette fois ci Dee poussa un petit cri de douleur ce qui alarma Yuchi .

_ Je te fais mal ? Veux tu que j'arrête ? Demanda-t-il mais Dee secoua la tête négativement .

_ Ça va aller … continues mon amour ...Gémit-il plus de plaisir que de douleur .

Bien qu'inquiet Yuchi obéit et continua son exploration cherchant à atteindre cet endroit spécial qui ferait toucher les étoiles à son homme . Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps ,Dee lâcha un couinement tout à fait adorable . Le rouquin sourit fièrement et baisa la bouche de son amour .

_ Trouvé … Mumura-t-il espiègle .

_ Ne t'arrêtes pas … Supplia l'autre haletant .

Il reprit donc ses doux mouvements étouffant ,à regrets, les gémissement de plaisir , par de langoureux baisers . Dee se sentait comme dans un bain chaud totalement euphorique , les doigts de Yuchi étaient fait de soie . Jamais il n'aurait imaginé cette situation ailleurs que dans ses rêves . Au bout d'un moment Yuchi retira ses doigts faisant grogner son amant de frustration . Il lui murmura à l'oreille d'une voix rauque :

_ Dee … Mon tendre Dee … Je n'en peux plus laisse moi te pénétrer …

A ce mot , Dee l'esprit déjà embrumés par le plaisir manqua de jouir sur la seconde .

Il enroula ses bras autour du cou du soldat et le regarder droit dans les yeux .

_ Alors viens … Yuchi … Je te veux … Déclara-t-il amoureusement .

D'un sourire reconnaissant , Yuchi se plaça à son entrée et commença à le pénétrer le plus doucement possible . Malgré l'huile qui était un bon lubrifiant , Dee ressenti la douleur de la pénétration et gémit en se mordant la lèvre . Yuchi arrêta sa progression le serrant un peu plus fort dans ses bras , cajolant son corps comme si il était une relique des plus précieuse .

_ Mon cœur … J'ai peur de te faire du mal …

Dee était plus qu'émut par la tendresse de son amant . Il lui embrassa chacune des joues et le bout du nez .

_ C'est passé … Continues mon amour , offres moi la plus belle des nuits …

Au bords des larmes et fou d'amour Yuchi s'exécuta et entra complètement en Dee .Il commença à bouger les hanches , d'abord lentement , pour retrouver le point G de son homme .

En moins d'une minute les grognements de l'enquêteur se changèrent en un cri de plaisir .Yuchi accéléra alors le rythme attrapant le sexe de son amant au passage calant le rythme de ses caresses sur celui de ses coups de reins .

Le juge se sentait comme en feu . Il était heureux et ressentait aussi la plaisir de son amant autant que le sien .Il n'avait pas envie de retenir ses cris de plaisir mais il le devait . Il s'agrippait au dos du jeune homme griffant la peau halée , collait sa bouche dans le cou quitte à lui laisser des suçons .Il voulait le marquer , montrer qu'il était à lui et seulement à lui . Car il savait que Yuchi avait du sucés auprès de beaucoup . Mais il savait aussi qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance et qu'il n'irait jamais voir ailleurs .Enfin il se sentait complet , à la place où il devait être : Entre les bras de cet homme pour qui il serait prés à tout .

La chaleur dans son ventre devenait de plus en plus intense .

Yuchi se dit que si il rêvait encore , il ne voudrait jamais être réveillé . Mais il savait que c'était enfin la réalité . Enfin il avait l'homme de son cœur dans ses bras . Enfin il lui faisait l'amour .A chaque coups de reins le rouquin pensait mourir de bonheur . La chaleur de Dee le rendait euphorique . Il voulait tellement entendre sa voix , le faire hurler de plaisir . Pour cacher ses propres cris il l'embrassait encore et encore , faisant gonfler et rougir ses lèvres , laissant des marques violettes sur son cou et le creux de ses bras .

Au diable l'empire , l'impératrice , les faveurs hypocrites , les complots et les ennemis : Seul comptait cet instant . Si ils ne pouvaient crier leurs amour alors ils le clameraient en silence aux dieux et à la Terre . Yuchi sentit qu'il allait jouir .

_ Dee … Mon amour … Mon cœur je vais venir ….Suffoqua-t-il .

_ Alors venons ensemble ...Je t'aimes Yuchi …

_ Dee … Je t'aimes … Plus que la vie je t'aimes …

Ils jouirent ensembles étouffant leur orgasme dans un baiser .

Yuchi pantelant , s'écroula presque sur Dee qui l'enveloppa autant qu'il pouvait de ses bras chauds en ronronnant .

Le rouquin se retira lentement et berça son amant dans es bras .

_ Dee tu es merveilleux ...Je ne laisserai jamais mon amour … Je serais toujours avec toi … promit-il .

Avec des larmes de plaisir et de joie Dee scella leur promesse d'amour éternel par un baiser .

Bien qu'il aurait voulut rester dormir avec son amant le rouquin devait retourner aux quartier de la garde impériales car il avait des obligations aux premières lueurs du jour .Les deux amoureux se cajolèrent durant une heure ou deux et à regret Dee dût laisser son amant partir non sans la promesse de se revoir le jour suivant .

Celui qui fut le plus confus le lendemain fut Shatuo qui lorsqu'il vint examiner son ami , fut surprit en voyant la douzaine de suçons sur son corps . Bien sûr Dee ne lui révéla rien et bien qu'il ne fut pas si observateur il comprit à quelle activités son ami s'était livré la nuit dernière .

_ Dis donc Dee la prochaine fois que tu invite ton amant , parce que c'est évidant que c'est un homme , évites de toucher à mes huiles pour vos parties de jambes en l'air ! Grogna-t-il . Sdon ami devint écarlate et éclata de rie .

Il avait hâte de raconter ça à Yuchi .

Fin


End file.
